Dreamer: Hunters, Hunted
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Full summary inside. Conan met up with a new fusion Org: the B. O. and another one he has yet to meet. But he's not alone: there's someone who's kind enough to introduce him to new friends. DISCONTINUED, little interest from readers
1. Chapter 1: Into the Dream

Last Edited: Dec 22nd, 2011

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

A young lady dreamed about going to the world of DC. Somehow, she met some people who were not supposed to be in here. Brought them home, she befriended with them. However, without anyone knowing, someone else actually made contact with B. O.. He made a deal about B. O. helping him to murder someone, and then he will help them in return. Conan, meddling when he saw the lady, got involved during his 'usual' camping trip. But when he saw her, she was no longer a human. What's going on?

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

You won't find disclaimer beyond this chapter. So sorry that I couldn't type ALL of them...

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Honestly, I do __**NOT**__ own anything here... All materials belonged to their respective owners (Since I put others beside Detective Conan, too.) If I EVER own DC, perhaps I'll end up making all readers crying (?)._

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

Sorry if I misspelled and every other mistakes... and thanks a lot to those who had reviewed.

Just in case you didn't have an account, there's a good news for you: I enabled anonymous reviews, so don't worry.

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_I think the genres are:_

_- Angst (You know me)_

_- Sci-fi, a bit (for the AI technology)_

_- Supernatural, quite (for the lack of knowledge for the theory, etc., so I had to create 'miracles')_

_- Crime (for this involved terrorist & CT)_

_- Mystery (for putting snippets of other POV, etc. without any clue of who's talking)_

_No ROMANCE (perhaps a bit). No kissing, unless a mother to her child (either on the cheek / forehead, nothing more). The word 'kiss' for a couple (male x female, no YAOI), will be censored. I'll try for not writing that word, though. So sorry for that._

**.. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**WARNING: **__OOC, crazy ideas (yea, yea, I know), angst, no perfect English included, may took long to update, this story may / may not have something to do with the main plot, you might not seen disclaimer on other chapters, may be boring, not logical from the medical side (__**I didn't know much about biology**__), no proper border line from Doc Manager, names may be misspelled, etc._

_**- DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ -**_

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

For my OC, OOC, OCC (or whatever), it's actually me... Only I shape shift myself. If I shape shift consciously, see Sherlock Holmes on appearance on the train in _**Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street**_ (that's all my spoiler)

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**Special thanks to:**_

- God, Jesus Christ (for giving me a great inspiration right before I slept)

- LSP, Hip, Asobo Studios (for making CTSF. Although discontinued, I still respect their work)

- ctspecialforces . com - link already dead (for providing me with basic information on CTSF)

- CTSF walkthrough maker(s) (for writing down the information that I won't be able to obtain if it's not for them writing the game walkthrough)

- Mr. Rabi (for asking me about whether I already wrote a story or not)

- My classmate, Kridayanti Novinda (for teaching me true friendship)

_**Cast:**_

**- Border lines: **bkozak (_**Goodbye, Moon**_)

**- Origin of story: **_**CTSF: Nemesis Strike (aka Fire for Effect)**_, Sarruby (_**Interlude**_) and other FF writer

**- Original story: **Detective Conan (_**Aoyama Gosho**_), CTSF (_**LSP, Hip, Asobo Studios**_)

**- etc.**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

Yours truly,

Author

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

**L. E.: Dec 22nd, 2011**

**Chapter 1: Into the Dream**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

''Takato, it's already late. Go to bed; you'll have to do your national examination try outs tomorrow,'' said a male adult, sitting comfortably on a sofa.

He was about 170 cm tall, a bit plump, and he wore dark-brown-framed glasses. His front teeth slightly, er _almost_, like a mouse's teeth (_what?_). His black hair strands stood like strands of grass in the meadow on his head. His black-and-a-bit-blood-red eyes were set on the TV. Apparently, he was watching. He rubbed his sharp nose.

''... Alright, Dad,'' said a girl. So, that male adult was her father. (_Yeah, right_)

Her long black hair swooshed a mosquito as she headed to the bathroom. She usually got tailed by mosquitoes, just to get bitten. Her slanted black eyes stared dreamily to the purple toothbrush in front of her as if she imagined it will turn into a lizard or something. She wore a small, tight, silver ring on her right ring finger (it was so tight until she got 'interrogated' seldomly by her mother. She said, ''Release it: it's too tight!''. It was seldom thanks to her stubbornness.). Her a bit sharp nose sniffed the air lazily while she brushed her teeth. Full of lips, tall, not too skinny and not too fat; ideal. That was she was. And yet, she never wanted a boyfriend until she's around 17 or so (she always goes *ahem* when she saw her friends holding hands). She was so lazy today. Yes, lazy thanks to someone who interrogated her via messages, and tomorrow exams coming, while other schools already began their holidays. Yeah, great day.

''Takato, brush your teeth,'' commanded a female voice coming from the sofa just as she came out of the bathroom.

''I already did, Okaa,'' replied Takato to her mother.

Apparently (actually not really 'apparently'), she usually called her mother 'Okaa' which means 'Mom' in Japanese because she made no protests. The same with her father: her mother was watching the TV. Her long curly brownish hair was bundled on the top of her head. Takato ever protested about her hair (''It's so big, like lion's mane,'' she said), but to no avail; she kept her hair like that all the time. Her black slanted eyes were set on her daughter for a second, although they were back to the TV the next second. Her lips were thin, with flat nose.

''Oh... Then, change,'' she ordered.

Takato just walked straight into her room without saying anything anymore. And then, she shut the door as she changed her clothes.

_And then, Raptor finds him griefly - ah, no, badly - wounded_, she daydreamed, walking back and forth. It's like she could move there, just by walking back and forth while daydreaming, as easy as winking. _''Owl,''_, she carried on. _''Who did this to you?'' asked Raptor to his wounded partner._

''Takato, the film's started again,'' her dad called. And, as quick as it had come, the imagination vanished. And she burst out of her room as if her life depended on it, sat down on the sofa and watched the film. It went like that for several hours.

Finally, it's time for her to sleep. She had bid 'good night' to her parents and she closed the door. She laid her hear on the pillow and rolled over. And then she closed her eyes.

Here's another dreamless sleep; she kept having them these days. Or, at least, that what she thought.

''Owl!'' it hissed. ''Owl!''

''What, Raptor?'' another voice replied, annoyed.

''...''

_Huh?_

''Are you alright?'' it asked, concerned.

_Oh... So sweet... I wished I could have someone to do that on me when I'm so lonely..._

''You keep on wincing,'' it said again. ''And you keep holding your wound for a while.''

''... Ah... It only hurts a bit,'' the other replied.

_What happened? Where am I?_

''A bit, huh?'' it said. ''Usually when you said a bit, you mean a lot.''

''Whatever,'' the other retorted. A pause.

_..._

_Silence?_

''Raptor,'' it said again. But deep inside the tone, one could hear the sign of agony. ''Look over there.''

''What the-?'' the person called Raptor gasped in surprise. Yeah, right. ''It looked like a dinosaur!'' Now, you got it.

_''Dinosaur''? Did I hear it right? There's no more dinosaur; they're extinct. If they're still exist, we'll go extinct, sooner or later._

How can that not be? Dinosaurs, mostly, are giant lizards and scary to meet (like their meaning of name, literally ''scary lizard''). They are equipped with various weapons: clubs, claws, razor-sharp teeth, spikes, and many others. They're pretty strong, perhaps stronger than modern-day animals.

''Shh!'' he hissed dangerously. Perhaps accidently. Dun no. ''You might wake it!''

''Oh. Then I'm going to check on it,'' Raptor said.

_He's joking. Right?_

''Raptor, no!''

_A thumping noise... Sounded like a person's stepping. I think he's coming closer... I-itchy! Some-thing tickling my nose! Wa-wanna sneeze..._

''Raptor!'' he protested.

_Ah... It stopped. Thank heavens, really. It's dead itchy._

''What?'' he protested. The voice was pretty close so it becomes so loud. It sounded like someone using a speaker shouting next to your ear. Poor you. ''I'm testing it.''

_Ah... So it was him..._

''Yeah, I know. You're curious. But that's not the way!''

''Is that something wrong with that?'' he asked. ''Owl, relax: I can kill it, a dinosaur, easily.''

Someone who was just called 'Owl' sighed.

_Yeah, right. Relax. Relax when you're saying you could kill a dinosaur easily when you've got someone injured by your side. What's more, you're tickling it. Perfect! Wait... ''tickling a dinosaur''. But I thought he tickled me! What's going on?_

And she jerked her eyes open.

**To be continued...**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .**

_**A/N: **__There you go: a cliffhanger. Somehow, I began to like them ^^. Anyway, what do you think? If you're hoping to meet DC characters' conversation here, wait for further chapters; I'll include some snippets on what's happening outside, without spoiling ^^ too much..._

_Please review... Hope you liked it. Till later._

_**P.S.**_

_If you're wondering... __**WARNING: SPOILERS! (read it backwards, bottom - top)**_

_.wonk uoy ,ykcirt yrev s'ti :emag eht morf seliforp rieht teg ot yrt ll'I ,emit tog I fI. lwO 'htlaetS' dna, rotpaR 'latrommI' :era seman (edoc) lluf riehT .tenretni eht ni meht rof kool yam uoy ,gnirednow er'uoy esac ni stuJ .(evoba denoitnem I noisrev eht yllaicepse) secroF laicepS TC morf era yeht ,era lwO dna rotpaR ohw._

_**Spoilers end here.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Some Meeting

**L. E.: Dec 25th, 2011**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

_**A/N: **__Ha, finally made it: the 2nd chapter. If you forgot what happened, a clue:_

_- Raptor tickling a dinosaur_

_- Takato heard many weird words in a conversation_

_So sorry I forgot to include this:_

_**(Major) Characters list:**_

_**1. CTSF (Fire for Effect)*:**_

_- Stealth Owl_

_- Immortal Raptor_

_- General Banner_

_- Tracy_

_- Lya_

_- Mallaury_

_- Gregory Staszeck_

_- Anton Call_

_**2. Detective Conan:**_

_- Edogawa Conan / Kudou Shinichi_

_- Mouri Ran_

_- Mouri Kogoro_

_- Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho_

_- Hiroshi Agasa_

_- The B. O. members (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Kier)_

_- The FBI (Jody Starling, James Black, Andrew Camel)_

_- Subaru Okiya (non-canon, as Bourbon)_

_- Masumi Sera (non-canon, as FBI agent) _

_- Suzuki Sonoko_

_- Kaitou Kid / Kuroba Kaito_

_- The police forces (Juuzou Megure, Otaki, Ninzaburou Shiratori, Wataru Takagi, Miwako Sato, etc.)_

_*** Note: **__their pasts are mostly non-canon as the original games didn't mention too much, and there's no more game (it said due to bankcrupty)_

_I don't know the difference between armour and suit here, so don't ask why, or any other questions about this. Got it?_

''Speech'' _Thoughts _''Japanese''

_Let's begin! And merry christmas! ^^_

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

**L. E.: Jan 8th, 2012**

**Chapter 2: Some Meeting**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

And Takato jerked her eyes open only to a massively and particularly big man with another man who was more thinner than the other, but still a bit built. She tilted her head at the sight of those two. It's like they were a reminescent of a certain someone she knew.

She turned to face the men. The massively built man has a google above his eyes. Between the lenses, a bit high, there was a small red dot which she doesn't know what. He was bald. Yep, a baldy. Around his neck there was something which looked like a colar to her (_Isn't it looked a bit too tight to be worn around the neck?_). On his left ear, she noticed something looked like a small earphone. On his left upper arm, there was something like a tatoo in black (_Disgusting_). He wore some thick bullet vest, or apparently like that. On his right shoulder, a small piece of armour and a symbol. The symbol looked like a reversed-tear-like diamond with golden wings and letters **'CT**' on the diamond. Below each of his eyes, there was a single black line. His eyes were grey. Only his right hand wore fingerless glove. On the lower arms, he wore something like a piece of armour which looked like a wide (or high) bracelet. It attached around 5 pistol bullets. One more thing, a small mirror's edge sticking outside his outer pocket of his armour (vest).

''Hmm,'' she hummed. And...

''PANG!'' Takato jerked her head downwards to see a small bullet hole near her leg. Now she noticed something was going on... Her head felt more flexible to jerk around, and it's like she was having something sticking under her. Yet, stupidly, she ignored it.

''You must be the 'Immortal' Raptor,'' she blurted out. Raptor, the massively built man, merely narrowed his eyes. ''It's too easy to know, ya know.''

Raptor said nothing.

Takato stared deeply into his eyes. She was surprised by the moment she saw something in his eyes. It was fear. He was scared? Impossible; for he's a counter terrorist now. Just for you to know, he could take an entire garrison on his own, including armoured vehicles. He ever faced something more dangerous than her, a single female appeared from the thin air from I. T. M. O. N.. **I**n **t**he **m**iddle **o**f **n**owhere. I. T. M. O. N.

_Weird_, she thought. Deciding to look at her reflection, Takato looked again at them. _This time I'll ask for it._

''A mirror, please,'' she asked, trying to be polite.

No response.

And Raptor grifted his teeth when she stretched out her hand. And she took a small mirror that was sticking out from his outer pocket.

''Thank you,'' she said as she looked at her reflection. She was shocked that she barely holding the mirror.

True enough, she looked a lot like a velociraptor. Looked **a lot** **LIKE**. That's the key word. With some differences, for sure.

**One**, a raptor's colour was orange; she was white, snow white.

**Two**, a raptor didn't have feathers or fur; she did: on the top of her head ones, looked like hoatzin's, the bird from South America. While the rest of her body was covered in fur.

**Three**, a raptor' forelegs only has 3 fingers each; hers had 4 each.

**Four**, a raptor was purely a reptile with natural thick skin; she was more like a fuse between a machine and a velociraptor. Before her right eye, there was something like a lense. It provided many benefits for vision and spying, also targetting. It attached to the bone around the eyeball. Her left eye was more slanted than her right. Her eyes were black and looked a lot like human's eyes.

Her fingers (forelegs and legs) and claws (the same: forelegs and legs) were made of sharp steel. Just for her hook-like claws on her legs, it was forged with titanium, preventing it from breaking (yep, preventing her precious deadliest weapon from breaking during a battle). The border for the steel arms (and legs) were before the joints before the torso. However, there were some gaps for the joints to move freely in the steel.

Her skull (her teeth also armoured), and her other bones were mostly protected by the steel (again) which follows the shape of each bones, gaps on the joints. There was a gap from which the hoatzin-like head or crown feathers sticking out. On her collar bones were thicker steel. They made her looked like she was wearing a collar.

On her back, the steel more like a plate, providing some base for her tools. Back, front section, 2 steel drills (or claws, see **CT Special Forces: Back in The Trenches / Back to Hell when Owl tried to neuteralize Petra. She escaped , though.**) . With armoured pipes-like to hold them, they're great projectors and weapons. However, they can't operate individually. If one was projecting shield, the other one only can do the same. It was folded on her back side by side. The tip facing backwards.

On her heels, 2 mini rockets which was hidden by a steel claw each (that steel claws made her legs looked like bird's, unless the hook-like ones) with some manouver like a jetpack, and independent engines. The steel claws was held back by something like a mousetrap (the one which held the mouse's tail).

On the tail nothing special, only several metal plates used to gather energy (both upside and downside of the tail). Each shaped like a one-third of a traditional fan. There were 3 sets: the closest to the tail tip was the smallest. They could be flipped close, however. (_They're to gather energy for my laser ray. Laser rays are produced in the mouth -like a dragon producing a fire-, or the foreclaws. It took around 7 seconds to recharge each shots. But it's very deadly; no one ever founded to be able to survive from it, even by hiding behind things._)

Think that's all for her.

And she grinned broadly when she raised her claws, opening her arms (back arms) and examining them. She realized that they were also energy-made missiles / quads projectors. She chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' blurted out Raptor. Takato glanced at him, folding her back arms (called backarms). Raptor held his gun, taking aim. She only lost her grin upon meeting his eyes, but that's all. Well, that's all if you don't count her glaring at the other one.

The other one was already leaning to the ruined pillar next to him. Listen carefully and you'll hear him taking deep breaths.

_He's losing consciousness..._, she thought. Yet, she kept her expression the same as before. _Is he injured? I guess so..._

He was wearing a helmet with 2 red lenses, a gas mask / respitator on his chin, and a small red dot a bit high between his eyes. His eyes were half closed. They were actually honey-brown, but it's hard to see it from the red lenses. Some said that in the dim red light, his eyes looked like a dinosaur's with wider pupils. He wore some armour too, but different with Raptor. It's more like for skydiving, and camouflage. The thickest is around his chest. Unlike Raptor who got several spots where you could see his skin between the armour, he was totally covered. On his left forearm, you could see a small light blue light coming out. It was a part of his suit. He was holding a silenced N-13. He actually had 3 small scars shaped like '**_\**' right below his right eye. It is actually unknown why it's there.

_The name's Stealth Owl. Often called as 'Owl'. Another note,_ Takato thought, nonchalantly. _Everytime during the game, he never takes off his helmet. Thus, his original face is unknown. Sometimes I __**assumed**__ he had a lung disorder causing him unable to breathe on his own: his helmet has gas mask / respirator. Most logically, due his past mission when he was still a young recruit in the CTSF: there was an explosion that day. Nevertheless, there's no proof on that._

Raptor took a step backward, but not without Takato noticing. He quickly raised his gun when he took another step.

''What do you want?'' he asked fiercely.

'' 'You know what your problem is, Raptor? You talk too much','' quoted Takato. Owl was surprised enough to be able to raise his head, he gasped thanks to the pain, though. Takato, once again, noticed.

''Why? Surprised?'' she asked. ''Before officer's evaluations, after you 'lectured' Dexter or whoever and Orton. Antartica.''

''How?'' breathed Raptor furiously.

She chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' he asked.

''(sighs) Nothing,'' she said, shrugging. ''I forgot where I am...''. She looked around. For the first time, she noticed that they were in a small, dark, narrow, abandonned, dead-ended alley. And there was a small paper, saying, ''死ね''. She picked it up.

''Oh my...'' she said. Her tone indicating something not good. Raptor was definately confused, but he stayed alert and seemed reluctant to come closer to her. Takato looked at him and said, ''We're in Japan...''

''How-''

''-do I know?'' she finished. Raptor nodded, but not before he stole a glance at his injured partner. ''This paper here. It has a kanji and a hiragana charater. It read as '**shine**', which in Japanese means '**die!**' It's such a harsh word to write. Whoever wrote this must be real unhappy. Real unhappy,'' she explained.

''Ra...'' his partner breathed. Raptor immediately crouched by his side, checking him.

''Don't say anything!'' he commanded. Just as he finished, he passed out. Great. ''Not good: he kept bleeding since I met him nearby, although very little. Slowly, but surely, he'll die. Well, at least that's what I thought. I think there's a sedative or something laced to the bullets.''

''That's a real bad news,'' replied Takato. ''And I assumed you can't contact your HQ?'' Raptor nodded. ''(sighs) Got no choice.''

''What?'' asked Raptor, looking at her, perplexed.

''You got to keep this a secret,'' she demanded.

''Wha-''

''Promise!'' she demanded, again.

''OK. I promise,'' he gave up.

''Do not demand any further explainations: it's useless.'' She glanced at the sky. Sky-gazing. ''If we go quickly, he might make it. I can't promise, though: it's real dangerous. One small mistake, all of us might die.''

Raptor shrugged. ''Hmph. We don't have a choice, do we?''

Takato smilled. ''He's right. You are serious, but you're not such a bad guy, after all.''

He shrugged again. ''Perhaps.''

''Let's go,'' she said, checking the roads. ''It's midnight now in Tokyo, Japan. If we're lucky enough, we might be able to reach the top of Touto tower.''

''What for?'' he asked.

''Well, actually to use the lightspeed, I need to be on a real high place. Actually there's an easier way, but I could only bring one of you: too risky. Thus, that left us with no other choices,'' she explained without a pause.

''Oh.''

''Come on,'' she said, eagerly pulling Raptor who was just in time to pick up Owl. ''Leave your weapons here,'' she snapped when Raptor was about to take his machine gun. Then, they ran with some light shining behind them.

**Several minutes later...**

''Are you sure this is the right way?''

''I hope.''

''You hoped. That means that you're not sure.''

''Bingo''

''Then why did I listen to you anyway?''

''That's your choice: your choice, your risk.''

''Whatever.''

''Just a minute ago I saw the top of the tower, but then we lost it again, thanks to some men dressed in black suddenly roaming around on the street where we're passing...'' grumbled Takato.

''What's about them?'' asked Raptor so suddenly that she flinched.

''They're worse than the terrorist you guys have faced before. They're like Owl: they like to operate alone, so silent, only talk when necessary,'' she explained when she spotted another one. ''Get back; to the alley we just passed,'' she ordered.

Raptor nodded and they quickly sneaked to the alley.

''But they're worse thanks to their ultimately organised boss: he always made sure that there's no loopholes. He's the one who ordered 'clean up' to the weak links in the chain, which were the failed members. Members who failed shall be killed mercilessly. Traitors shall be tracked down until they're dead. They have men everywhere: politicians, scientists, etc. Not even police knows about the existence of such organization.''

''How come?'' Raptor asked, peering through the corner.

''Thanks to their quick, clean, silent works. They never left marks or traces. So rare.''

Takato paused. Her face became sad.

''My human form is a doppelgranger of their murdered member.''

''Oh. Sorry to hear that.''

''I know someone who could speak English for us. His real name is Kudou Shinichi. Thanks to the Org., his body was shrunk. Since that day, he tracked them down under the name Edogawa Conan, but to no avail. It was always a dead end. That's what I want from you guys,'' she finished.

''Us?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''

''(sighs).''

She checked the roads. It was almost cleared now. The only things remained were a black Porche 356A, and several black motorcycles.

''There jerks are very tricky: the Boss, known as Anokata or 'That Person' began to think that their cover was about to be blown. Based on our source, he contacted another organization capable of doing many operations. They haven't made any deal yet, but the other side decided to delay his decision about this,'' she paused and put a finger -err... claw- on her lips -hmm... more like her jaws tip-. Then right in front of them, passed a black clothed lady and a black clothed, wearing googles, and a black hat. On their backs were big bags, one each.

''Hey, Chianti,'' said the man to the lady. The lady had a tattoo of a butterfly around her lady eye. She turned.

''What, Korn?,'' Chianti, the lady, asked sharply.

''Do you think Anokata knows what he's doing?''

''Do you begin doubt Anokata, Korn? The sniper on my back could go rampage for this,'' she replied sarcastly. ''Of course... Only I don't know the full operation: Anokata said to keep silent and speaks using Japanese all day long. To prevent other agents, other than the FBI and CIA overhearing us: they won't understand.''

''I didn't doubt Anokata,'' replied Korn coldly.

''Anyway, today you're such a talkative sniper, Korn.''

''Whatever. Boss ordered us to shoot the two foreigners stranded here. He said it was a part of the deal with someone named Anton Call. Boss was informed that the foreigners were a part of counter terrorist.''

''Really?'' Chianti asked, cheered up. She chuckled happily. ''Then let's go, Korn! Snippy can't wait to kill!''

Takato turned to face Raptor. ''Get down!'' she ordered.

Just in time: Korn and Chianti rode the motorcycles and left, passing them again.

Takato glared at Raptor.

''What?'' he asked.

''When we arrived at our hideout, you'll have to explain everything. Got it?'' she said sharply.

'' 'Hideout'? What do you mean, 'hideout'?'' he asked, perplexed. ''We're not going back to Antartica?''

She shook her armoured head.

''Why?''

''Don't you understand?'' Raptor shook his head. And she rolled her eyes.

''I forgot: I didn't bring a spare translator device.'' and Raptor's eyebrow twitched. ''Come, I'll explain more.''

After checking their ways, they came out of the alley and began to travel again.

''We're going to the 5th block Beika City. He stayed there for quite some time now. And now back to business.''

_Business, eh?_ Raptor though sarcastly.

''These guys began to offer Call...''

''The leader of the Nemesis Org. we defeated before?''

''Yes, I think so,'' she admitted. ''And stop intercepting me!'' she spatted on his face. ''Anyway, they wanted to work together with Call. Which is a bad news for you guys. Call will accept the offer if he got two counter terrorists here dead. Of course, the Black Organization, those people, They said that the targets were foreigners who got stranded. Do you have any idea?''

He thinks. ''Not too clear. Carry on.''

''And according to our source -I can't tell you, sorry-, Call have began to make a weapon. We still didn't know what is it, thanks to him, ordering everyone to refer it as 'the weapon'. Anyway, we're here.''

''Huh?''

Raptor couldn't believe it. It was something like a penthouse in U. S. Of course, the 2nd floor windows' letters were written in kanji. He was gaping when...

''Hey, watch it!''

He turned. Uh-oh. He accidently let go of Owl, dropping him to the ground. It seemed that he had forgotten about him carrying his partner.

''Sorry,'' he apologized. He then holds Owl again.

Takato walked to the stairs. ''Stay here. I'll contact him.''

''OK''

Takato knocked on the door.

''Who is it?'', came a boy's of 7 or 9 reply.

''It's me,** Naidraug.**'' she replied.

''Ah... About time... Mine is **Evitceted**'' he replied.

''Conan-kun, I've got someone for you to meet,'' she said as a short, bespectaled boy came out silently.

''Who is it?'', he asked as they headed downstairs.

''They're actually a part of Counter Terrorist Special Forces, based in Antartica. One of them is injured: I don't know how deep is it, but he's losing blood.''

''I see...''

''By the way, there's so much activity tonight,'' she informed.

''Hmph! No wonder I can't go to bed.''

''You're right: they're going to coorperate with a terrorist organization known as the Nemesis Org. And I heard Korn and Chianti being assigned to assasinate 2 CT members... Could it be?'' she paused her steps. Her eyes widened. ''They're gone!'' she said, shocked when she saw there was no one outside.

Edogawa Conan, the boy, crouched down. He was no ordinary 7 years old boy. He was the shrunken form of Kudou Shinichi as we already know. He smelled the ground and using his finger, touched the ground and looked at his finger. Red, in the darkest night.

''Blood...'' he said, turning to her. ''Wait a minute... You said something about one of them being injured, right?''

''Yes...'' she said, confirming his fears.

''Not good... We better look for them...''

''No need: I'll try to track them...'' she said as her right-eye lense began to work on the tracking. It didn't take long until...

''Hey... Is this thing kidding me or what?''

''Huh?''

''The tracker said that they hid inside the agency...''

''Come to think of it, Uncle forgotten to lock the agency...'' Conan said, remembered.

''Those jerks...'' she said, reflexing her knuckles, veins popping on her temples.

''Oi oi...'' Conan warned, eyes halfmooned. They climbed the stairs again, and this time headed to the agency. Takato's turn to have her eyes halfmooned.

''OI, you jerks!'' she called. ''Come on out: he's the one I'm talking about! And don't tell me they're roaming around the agency!''

Just as she finished, Raptor came out from under the table.

''Sorry,'' he said. ''I spotted those sharpshooters earlier.''

''Oh...'' Takato oh-ed, amazed. ''You're quite expert to notice they're sharpshooters.''

''Of course,'' he replied, coming out of the table. ''The sniper tips showed up behind the covers.''

Conan and Takato dot-eyed, blinking.

''Oi oi oi...'' Conan said, in English. ''I can't believe they're that clumsy...''

''Me, too...''

''Unless they have something in mind... And they're in the middle of a real hurry,'' Conan said, resting his chin on his hand in the deep-in-thought way.

''It's no good, Kudou-kun: we're going to Agasa's, tonight,'' she said. ''We need to explain to them the whole thing, and they needed, too...''

''Agree...'' he declared. Then he turned to Raptor. ''No time to explain: get your partner and yourself ready: we're going, via teleportation.''

Raptor could only managed to nod, too shocked to do anything. Of course, a seven-year-old appeared, speaking both Japanese and English, and he's mature. A bit too mature. Then he woke Owl. He hid him under the table, too.

''Uhh...'' Owl moaned in pain.

_Oi oi... I didn't realize he was still partially conscious..._ Takato thought, eyes halfmooned.

''We're going: hang on tight.''

''...''

Without anybody noticing, Chianti and Korn already got theirselves ready. The snipers out, loaded. They already took aim. Chianti targetted Owl's head, thanks to Korn. Korn thought that bald head of Raptor's looked more pretty with a small red bullet hole. So, Korn targetted Raptor's head. And then on the same time... They pulled the trigger...

**To be continued...**

**. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ..**

_**A/N:**__ There you go... At least longer than before. Hope you're not confused with the story line. If you're confused about Raptor and Owl, look for them in the intern_et_. My computer's kind of having problems, so no spellcheck :'( (crying)_

_I've got something you guys have to vote: Do you prefer the DC & CTSF full or just the main characters? Please inform me via review._

_Sorry for typos and all... By the way, if each chapters become somewhat irrelevant or weird if connected, please tell me which part: I'll try to repair it again..._

_Is there anyone who's willing to guess what will happen next? It might help. See you later. And thank you for everything._

_This is the edited version._

_Questions and suggestions via review or P. M._


End file.
